


Cursed With Savannah Winters

by WinterRayne



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRayne/pseuds/WinterRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! Its a POTC fic where a fangirl gets transported into the movies! But anyway, Savannah and her friend Michelle are put into Curse if the Black Pearl, amd, since they are fangirls, they go and chase after Jack and Will. Immagine all the havoc they will cause! Also, I really dont own POTC. Sad, isnt it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: anything from POTC movies doesnt belong to me. Only Savannah and Michelle do. It would be bad if they didn't.  
.......  
"So what movie are we watching?" Michelle asked as she strode in the frknt door to my appartment.  
"What movie did you bring?" I asked, giving her a look. We both knew the answer: Curse of the Black Perl. Thats what we always watched.  
First, let me inform you of some things.  
One, my name is Savannah Winters. My priviously mentioned best friend is Michelle Smith. We are both completly obsessed fangirls, but our interests are different. I have my eye on Captain Jack Sparrow, while Michelle has a major crush on Orlando Bloom. Seriously, she has posters of him up all over her room. A bit creepy if you ask me.  
Two, while we LOVELOVELOVE our Pirates, we have an undying hatred of Elizabitch. I meen realy! She runs around kissing every man there eccept her father and Bucket! (That was spelled that way on pourpose(thoigh I most likely spelled pourpose wrong)) She kills Jack by kissing him, makes Boreington sad, and breaks Wills heart! Honestly!  
Three, the two of us are avid fanfiction readers. Need I say more? We are FANGIRLS for godsake. (Thats how I say it...)  
Back to the story.  
"We need food," I said, walking to the kitchen. "True that," Michelle replyed. "Ill put in the movie."  
after putting some popcorn in the microwave, I pulled out my ipod to put on some music. Whenit didnt turn on, I yelled "STUPID PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" and fung it accross the room, where it landed in the waiting hands of Michelle. "Hey at least you HAVE a piece of scrap metal, however stupid."  
"Im still mad at it!" Heres another thing about me: im a bit on the emotional side, and my temper tends to spark at the littlest things.  
I turned back to my popcorn, and was graced with a twack ti the head.  
"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed.  
"For having no sympathy for my scrap metallessness." She replyed, matching my tone.  
"Fine."  
I turned back to my popcorn again, and grabbed the thing closest to me: an oven mit.  
Turning around YET AGAIN, I hit said Michelle with said oven mit. Than took pff running.  
Sometimes I cimpared Michelle to a hippo. Funny, blundering, amd able to eat your head.  
This was oneof those head-eating times.  
"SAVANNAH I-FOGOT-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME WINTERS! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
And so a typical night began.  
...


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY i havent been on lately! I have school, and its COMPRESSING MY MIND. I also have so many TESTS. Yet again, i am SO SORRY!!!  
> also, thak you to thisewho liked this so far! I thibk this next chapter will be longer... A LOT LONGER! yay! Oh and please review!

We stayed up past midnight, mostly due to the fact that every time we argued about who was hotter, Jack or Will, we chaed each other around the house. Then we had to rewind the movie to see what we missed. Over all not really productive.  
Then,like the true girls we were, we painted our nails. Eccept I kept getting paint on Michelles toes. Eventually, I stopped caring and just painted a neon green line accross her nose. Thus began the paint fight. It tookus the rest of the night ti get the paint off the walls. We didnt bother trying to get the paintoff of our skin.  
Finally colapsingin bed, I remembered that I had a cross country meet the next morning. I was SO dead...  
The last thing that I remembered was thinking about how cool it would be to be a fan girl transported into POTC.   
...  
In the middle of the night, I wokeup to something hard fdropping onto my head.  
I groped around inthe dark trying to find whatever it was, and came up with a locket. It didnt open. I chipped a nail trying. "OMG I THINK I BROKE A NAIL!!!" I whispered loudly.   
"Whaaaa?" Said a sleepy Michelle.  
"I BROKE A NAIL!"  
"SHUT UP! SAVANNAH!"  
"FINE!"  
A moment passed.  
"If you even thibk about opening your mouth, so help me Ill stuff a pillow in your mouth and then duck tape it shut.." Michelle threatened evularly.  
I opend my mouth.  
...  
Again, I woke up. This time it was to an alarm.  
"OMG ITS TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE FOR THE MEET!!!!" Isaid, with eccessive exclamation points.  
"Mmmph. Mm, mmph, phphm, mm." Michelle muttered against the pillow.  
"What was that?"  
She raised her hesd and repeated what she had said.  
"Mmmph. Mm, mmph, phphm, mm."  
"Ok fine. Well, see you!" I said, slamming the bathroo, door to get changed into my running clothes.  
...  
Five minutes later:  
"Bye, Michelle-Hippo!" I said as I ran out the door. Luckily, the meer was only a mile away, in the park-thing. Seeing as I was late, I started running. I thought the road was clear, but suddenly, WOOMP I ran into someone. I was nocked to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw a street, but not the one I had been running on. I looked up at who I hit.  
"ELIZABITCH!"  
OMG I WAS A FAN GIRL IN POTC!  
let me repeat that for you again.  
OMG I WAS A FAN GIRL IN POTC!  
Andone more timefor those of you who came late.  
OMG I WAS A FAN GIRL IN POTC!  
Elizabitch hmmphed off, probibly towards Boreingtons cerimony-thing. Which ment...  
"JACKS GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" I hyped. Then I promptly fainted. In the middle of a port royal street.  
...  
back at home:  
Me. Michelle.   
I was still asleep.  
...  
Back in port royal...  
I sat up.   
"LOOK OUT! LUV!"   
I heard gunshots, a familiar voice, and the ZZZIP of a zipline. But there were no ziplines in port royal, were there?  
I made the mistake of looking up, and got a facefull of Jack Sparrow Foot. Said Jack Sparrow promptly landed on me.  
"HEY!"  
"SORRY LUV!" He said as he climbed off me.  
"YOUR CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
He started running again, but looked back and tipped his hat at me.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You KNOW you want to...  
> So just  
> REVIEW!  
> Sorry about the errors... im typingon a nook, and Im used ti an ipad! BIG DIFFERENCE! AHHHH!  
> cheers!  
> R


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long! Well, anyone who is reading this... please review! I have no idea how im doingonthisandI need the feedback! Please?  
> Oh and I dont own POTC. Im nota mouse, and hopefully will never be one. But still. Not mine!

Previously:  
"YOUR CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
...  
I pushed myself up. Then got back down whenmore shots were fired over my head. Feet tramped past me,andI pit my arms over my head in tornado position. "Miss..." said someone above me. I looked up to see oneof the navy officers extending a jand to me.  
"Thank you," I said, takinghis hand. "I swear, illl kill that man."  
"Youll have to outrunthe navy and the noose for that, miss."  
"Luckily, Im a fast runner, and nooses cant run." I said as I grabbed his sowerd and started running.  
"Hey! Get back here, you!" He yelled from behind me.  
It wasnt my faultI had memorised the movie. But it did come in handy. I knew where Jack would be right now... behind the creepy statue. I just hopedI didnt runinto Boreington along the way.  
Reaching the statue, I blindly groped around, tryingto get s grip on Jack.  
"Not you again, luv!"   
"Yup! Me! The one you squished into the ground and left to the navy!"  
He had the decencyto look sorry. Well, as sorry as Captain Jack Sparow could be.  
"Quick! Behind the statue!" I said and jumped back intothe crevice with Jack.  
A moment later, the navy dudes ran by. "To the blacksmiths!"  
...  
back at home (kind of)  
Michelle got up. "Yrrg!" She moaned, streching. A small object caught her eye. It was a silver oval, on top of Savannahs pillow. She picked it up, and then fainted.   
When shw woke up, he had noidea where she was. Her surroundings were not those of her house, and she sppeared ti be standingin a crowd of people. And was that... elizabitch? Sure enough, the objectof her hatrid stood feet fromher. Looking around, she concluded that she must be in Elizabitches house. Most likely it was after Boringtons cerimony. She looked down atthe thing in her hand. It was a locket. It had once had a design on the front of it, but Michelle couldnt make it out. And it refused to open.  
"You, maid, will you bring me a bottle?" A fatold man asked her.  
"Maid? Im not a maid!" She snapped indignantly.  
the man chuckled. "That explains you attire."   
Michelle looked down to see herself inoneof tjose red dresses that the maids wore.  
"What... how..." she hated the idea of being lower then Elizabeth, even if it was justin a halucination.  
But was it?  
...  
I burst into the blacksmiths shop. Immidiately I whent and yelled "NERB!" In Mr briwns face. The drunk man didnt move.  
"That wolnt work, jack." I said.  
"What wolnt work?" He asked.  
"Hitting the irons witha hammer. Try the donky machene."  
a minute later I heard the squeel of the donkey and the snap ofthe irons.  
"Hide, Jack! Its Will!" Iyelled a swcond before will burstin. Jack tackled me.  
"What is it with you and sitting on me?" He just grinned atthat and put a hand ove my mouth.   
I licked his hand.  
He looked at me odly.   
"Right where I left you," will was saying. "Not where I left you..."  
"The fact that he talkes to nonliving things is kindo of weird..." i muttered.  
"Who are you?" He said, reachingfor jacks beloved hat.  
He found himself with jacks sword onhis hand.  
I steped out from my hidong spot.  
"Yep, hes the one their chasing, hes a pirate." Will looked bewildered.  
"Howd you know I was goingto say that?"  
"I just do." Iwinked.  
I didnt see jacks scowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not post anymore untill I get at least four reviews. Well, i know so many of you dont care, but ya. Clearly i wolnt beposting for a while...  
> :(  
> R


End file.
